Trailers
by writinglovestories
Summary: Two trailers that I'm thinking about writing, check them out! Thanks, much love!


**Hello! So I've written two trailers to two potential stories I would be interested in writing. Leave a review on which one you want me to do, and if there's a lot of feedback wanting both stories to be done I might do both! Let me know!**

Trailers

Not your average Cinderella 

Miley looks like your average high schooler, but she is definitely not. She may appear to have a good life, but it's quite the opposite. People think she has everything a girl could need, a hot, loving boyfriend, friends, and rich parents. Perfect life right? It would seem so but people don't know the real story. The perfect girl's boyfriend has been abusive for the past year, not so loving now huh. Her "friends" don't really hang around her because ever since she got with Cody because they've been jealous of her new "perfect life." Shows how much they know. And to top it off, her parents may be rich, but they're never home to take care of her, talk to her, or make her feel like she's worth something.

Nick is quite somebody. He's a bad boy, or seems like it. He never really used to be like this. He used to be this happy, popular, cool, nice guy but that all changed when his one love, Olivia, broke his heart by breaking up with him. She said it was never real, just all a bet her and her friends had going on. He was heartbroken. He was never the same from then on. He stayed locked in his room for days and he changed. From then on, he became this dark, bad boy who kept to himself and only remained friends with his closest friends, Joe (brother) and Mason. Everyone is intimidated or scared by him because he's not the same person anymore, just a bad boy. But deep down he's still hurt about the whole Olivia thing and covers his feelings up with his bad boy attitude.

So when these two completely different people meet, what will happen?

**Love? **I think I fell for you. I love you.

**Hatred? **You're just like her! I can't believe you! I hate you!

**Drama? **You cheated on me! How can I ever trust you again?! I don't think I can even look at you the same! I think we just need to take a break.

**Jealousy?** Why were you walking with her? I thought you said she was a total fake..

**Death? **We're losing her! Get a doctor!

**Heartbreak? **I'm sorry but it's over. I don't love you, never did.

Find out in Not your average Cinderella

Featuring:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart: I never expected him to be like this. There's something about him that's just different.

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas: Stop acting like you know me! You don't okay so just leave me alone!

Demi Lovato as Demi Torres: He's bad news Miles if I were I'd just steer clear away from him. He's not like us, he's a bad boy.

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas: C'mon man I'm your brother I know you, and that's not how you act. I know she hurt you but you have to just let her go.

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo: Oh does little miss perfect have a problem? Well we all have problems but you don't hear us complaining about them so deal with it.

Greg Sulkin as Mason Sulkin: Why do you keep doing this? We know you're hurting man but how do you think we feel? You're not the same anymore I know she hurt you but you have to get past that. You're probably going to deal with this more than once so get back up till you find the right girl. She's there.

Olivia Culpo as Olivia Macy: I can't believe I ever went out with him, even as a bet. Talk about gross!

Cody Linely as Cody Ryan: SHUT THE HELL UP. I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 3 SHARP YOURE 4 MINUTES LATE. WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!

And more..

Too late

Miley loved Nick with her all her heart. They've been together for 2 years. And then they fell apart. He left her. He left her for _her. Selena Russo. _ Her so called best friend. She fell apart but no one noticed or _cared. _They were busy living their own lives or hanging out with little miss perfect, Selena. She was going through _depression, pain, and __**cutting**__. _But no one knew that because she always plastered a fake smile on her face. Miley was a lot of things but she was not even close to even being selfish. She was the most selfless person ever. When Nick broke up with her to be with Selena, she held her head high and didn't yell or scream or cause drama like anyone else would if they found out they were being dumped for their best friend. She didn't want people to worry about her because everyone had their own problems so why should they have to deal with hers as well? That's what she thought at least. Demi had to worry about her career, her parents were fighting all the time, Selena and Nick were too busy with each other, she had no one. It all went out of control though when one day she found out he _cheated _on her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had no one to be there for her. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. So she **_ran away. _**She ran away from it all. She changed her whole personality and dyed her hair. **Everything **so no one would recognize her.

When she ran away Nick was a mess. Why? Because he didn't know what he had until it was _gone. _He realized he shouldn't have cheated on her or left her for Selena. He regrets it all. But he can't turn back time. He stayed with Selena through the whole time though. Selena didn't feel guilty though. She knew she belonged with Nick. However, she did miss her. She missed all the times they had. So maybe she did feel a bit guilty but she didn't regret anything, she loved Nick.

Demi was one of the worst. She should have known something was wrong with her best friend. She should have read the signs. Miley was quiet and Demi was never there to hang out with her or talk to her. She should have seen those fake smiles, she should have known. But it was too late. Her parents were horrible too. They couldn't stop fighting to realize something was wrong with their baby girl. When they read the note they were devastated and have had the cops looking for her ever since.

But it was the letter that surprised them all. Everything they have been blind to, was all there. There was one each of them, Nick, Selena, Demi, and her parents.

But one day fate brings them together again. She comes back home but no one recognizes her because of her new look. And she doesn't recognize herself either because she has _amnesia. _She becomes friends with Demi and Nick again but not as Miley Stewart, as Hannah Montana.

So what will happen?

**Do Nick and Miley get back together? **So what are you doing tonight?

**Do they find out that Hannah is Miley? **You're so caring. I haven't met anyone like you since my old friend.

**Does Miley get her memory back? **Something about you seems familiar.

Find out what happens in Too Late.

Featuring:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana: "I don't really remember much of my past, I got in an accident so my memory is kind of fuzzy."

Nick Jonas as Nick Gray: "I didn't mean to! It was all a mistake, I would take it back if I could."

Demi Lovato as Demi Torres: "I'll always be here for you. Nothing in the world will change that"

Joe Jonas as Joe Gray: "You screwed up. Don't expect me to feel pity for you when you could have prevented this."

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo: "We belong together. It's you and me forever."

Taylor Launter as Taylor Black: "You don't have to do this. There's still people that care about you. I know it hurts right now, but it'll get better."

Billy Ray Cyrus as Billy Stewart: "We should have seen the signs. It was obvious."

Tish Cyrus as Tish Stewart: "I just want my baby to come home."

And more..

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Don't forget to leave a review on which story you want. If this does happen to get a lot of reviews wanting both, I just might! But write which one you'd prefer because the more popular one will get written first. Thanks a bunch! Much love, writinglovestories**


End file.
